Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing and communication technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, such as systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for communicating between a plurality of devices and for determining when two or more devices are in proximity to one another.
Current technologies enabling communication between devices typically rely on a sophisticated network to facilitate the communication. With the increasing use of user equipment end-point devices such as cell phones, tablets, smart phones, laptops, etc. and the exclusive reliance on the network for communication there is mounting pressure on the network for servicing the devices. Communication between devices may then be hampered or restricted in situations where one of the devices is out of the coverage range of the network or when network resources (e.g. supporting signaling and/or processing) are congested by the demands of multiple devices. Direct peer to peer communication between devices may then be of benefit to the devices, their associated applications and users and to networks. However, such direct peer to peer communication may only be possible when devices are nearby to one another (e.g. within 500 meters of each other in some scenarios). Certain applications and services, in addition to direct peer to peer communication, may also depend on or be related to devices being nearby to one another—e.g. a service that alerts a user when in proximity to certain other users (e.g. friends, colleagues or relatives) or points of interest (e.g. certain shops). There may thus be a benefit to supporting and enhancing a determination that devices are in proximity to one another and to supporting direct communication between devices that are in proximity.